One Family
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: "How many times do I have to tell you not to bring bodies into the house, America?" England tuts from behind him. Disconcerting red eyes meander to the two countries standing in the doorway. "You also told me to never leave them where the neighbors could see," the boy reminds his colonizer. 2P!FACE Family. One-Shot


_**One Family**_

* * *

Out in the yard, England hums happily as he finishes covering the latest grave with a new rose bush; somewhere near the road he hears the farmer from down the road's cat yowling. Probably just America playing with it. Blinking around him, the strawberry-blond frowns; he does hope the boy doesn't kill it. He doesn't think he has any more flowers to cover a new burial spot with. Suddenly, the yowling comes to an end. Sighing, England gets to his feet fully prepared to show America how to weigh corpses down with rocks and similarly heavy objects, so they don't float up in waterways. But, coming around the corner of his colony's home; the nation sees a delightful surprise.

"France!" He shouts elated. Approaching the messily dressed man, the younger nation nearly went to hug (stab) him; when he notices the little blond on his shoulder. "Ooohhh..." The strawberry-blond murmurs, "Who's this?" He coos, leaning and pinching the child's cheek none too gently.

"Erk," the child on the taller man's shoulders grunted, scrabbling for safety behind a chunk of France's limp hair.

Pushing away the man, the older nation snaps his fingers; drawing England's electric gaze back to him. "This is _my _colony..."

"You better not have forgotten my name again," the little boy growls; yanking on a lock of the older nation's hair.

Patting the boy's knee, the older man lies easily. "Of course not, _mon chou_" he answers. Swinging the boy down from his shoulder, he gives him a nudge in the smaller nation's direction. "Go introduce yourself to _Angleterre._"

Dutifully, the colony does. Coming up to England, he lifts his purple eyes to meet inhuman blue; "I'm _Canada_," he stresses. Eyes taking a dangerous gleam, he warns, "Don't forget it, eh?"

Smiling not quite nicely, England pats his head. "Of course lad," he agrees.

"Hey! Bro, what are ya doin' here?" America inquires, coming to his twin's side.

Meeting the other boy's stare, Canada answers, "Dunno, really, I think France said something about rubbing me into England's face."

Kneeling down next to his little colony, France smothers the child with his hand. "I said no such thing," he declares; ignoring the way the colony struggles.

America and England watch for nearly a full minute as Canada's face turns red, then purple. "I think you should let him go now, dude," England's colony remarks.

Blinking at the oddly colored face, France studies it for a moment. "I think you are right," he concedes; letting the boy go.

Gasping for breath, the blond child kicks France in the shin. "You suck!" He screams; furious, he snags his brothers hand and drags him towards England's house.

Watching the children go, England remarks, "You aren't very good with him."

"Like you're any better with _Amerique_," The older nation huffs.

Smiling almost triumphantly at the other, the strawberry-blond replies breezily; "Actually, as long as I keep him in a constant supply of carrots and beans, he's quite an easy fellow to get on with."

Crossing his arms, France frowns. "It's not like it matters anyway," he says, "I won't be keeping..."

"Canada," The Englishman supplies when it becomes obvious the Frenchman does not know.

Nodding, the older man repeats, "Canada," and then continues, "I won't be keeping Canada much longer, my people are actually working out a deal with yours; 'e will be your colony soon."

England leers at him. "Pushing him away before he becomes another Joan, eh?" He needles.

"Shut _up,_" the older blond hisses.

Sniffing once, the younger primly changes his approach. "It's no matter," he decides; rubbing his hands together he grins cheerfully. "It just means I have another poppet to teach!"

Tugging out a pipe, France stuffs it with Tobacco before lighting it with a match. "I wouldn't call what you do "teaching"," he mutters.

Scowling briefly at the rough-looking man, the Englishman invites him in. "Tea?"

Shrugging, the older nation heads for the still open door; blinking at what he sees. Across the room, Canada and America sit across from each other; eating a carrot and a stalk of rhubarb respectively-a dead cat between them. "How many times do I have to tell you not to bring bodies into the house, America?" England tuts from behind him.

Disconcerting red eyes meander to the two countries standing in the doorway. "You also told me to never leave them where the neighbors could see," the boy reminds his colonizer.

Sighing, England puts the kettle on the fire and takes the seat in front of the dead animal. "You are right," he agrees; jabbing a finger at the ragged thing, he decides, "It's high time I teach you how to make a body 'disappear'."

"Disappear?" America repeats, "Does that involve stupid magic?" He demands, a scowling morphing on his face.

"No!" England snaps at the child, "And there's nothing wrong with using magic either."

The boy glowers, "It's stupid! I don't like it!" He shouts back.

"That's because you aren't any good at it!" The Englishman proclaims loudly.

Coming over, France grabs the strawberry-blond hair and yanks the younger back in his chair. "Stop arguing with a child _like _a _child,_" he orders. Pouting, the smaller man slumps in his chair and falls silent.

Still infatuated with the idea of making a body "disappear", Canada speaks up. "Can you show me how to make a body disappear too?" He questions.

The man laughs joyfully. "Of course lad!" he agrees, getting up from his chair; he picks the cat up by it's tail. "Come along boys! I'll show you right now," he tells them. Getting up after the man, the twins trail after their colonizer.

"Where are we goin' England?" The America boy implores.

"To the lake!" England answers, sounding quite chipper. Watching them go, France watches the boys continue to question the younger nation and how said nation answers. Shaking his head, the Frenchman starts a new round in his pipe. England may be rather childish, but it helps him well with the colonies; unfortunately for the Frenchman, he can't say he has the same luck with them. Carefully taking the kettle off the fire, he douses the flames and heads out; he'll make sure to check up on his former colony from time to time. If only to ensure the England hasn't killed the boy (he won't admit it's because he'll miss him).

* * *

**2P!FACE family. What do you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Anything you'd have to say? Also, sorry about the whole cat thing...anyway, thank you everyone for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
